FullMetal Star
by Jigoku-LA
Summary: One year after the Elric brothers had been last seen in their home world...they make it back with some help of the military. Al came back as an 18 year old and Ed at 19.They seem to find an unusual girl about their age in Central HQ's...the Star Alchemist
1. Prologue

_This is only the Prologue, therefore, short. Don't worry though...the rest is going to be long. And for those of you who think that this new original character is going to be a total Mary Sue...she's not! Trust me she's not all powerfull and has plenty to learn. She does develop through out the story though. She has **many **flaws and she'll still have some by the end of the story. You'll be able to figure them out..._

**Prologue:**

Nineteen years ago, Miranda Hanson gave birth to her second child. She had given birth to her baby boy, Maxwell, three years ago and on May 18, 1899 she was about to have her baby girl. Miranda and her husband, Aaron, decided to name their little angel Alyson. Miranda died giving child birth, so, Alyson never knew her mother and her brother didn't understand what happened. He blamed Alyson for her death… "It's your entire fault!" he yelled at the baby girl when he missed his mother.

Alyson had noticed her unusual birthmark while she was growing up. It was this unusual cross with a snake, crown, and small angel wings at the top with a star placed on top of the cross on the side. It was rather small, but noticeable if you ever got close enough. It was placed on her right palm on the far right.

Three and a half years later, Alyson was a bit over three years old. Maxwell was found dead in an abandoned area in the town. The military said that apparently he was said protecting an Ishballan girl and that some military personnel found them and killed Max along with the Ishballan.

All left of the family was Alyson and her father. Aaron was in the military, an alchemist at that. He was devastated to hear that his son was killed by one of his own. He wanted to leave the life of the military and take care of his only family, but he wouldn't have anything to support his daughter…and the military supplied for everything.

Alyson had just turned six that day and her father said he'd be gone for a while to get something from town. They had lived in the city of Cenbarr, west from Central and they had lived there for their entire lives, despite their memories of the place. Alyson fell asleep on the chair she was sitting down on when her father left an hour ago. She had heard some knocking at the door and woke up. The door opened and came in some soldiers from the military. They explained that her father had been ambushed on his way back by some former military soldiers who now serve the Ishballans.

She and few of the fellow soldiers of the Amestris military, who knew her father, went to the funeral. His grave sat next to her mothers' and brothers'. The day after that, she was left in the town's Orphanage.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcom Back to Amestris

Chapter 1: Welcome Back to Amestris…

It was pouring down rain that night, in Munich, Germany. The sky was covered in gray clouds and tiny droplets of water ran down buildings and figures of the night. "Come on, Brother! This way…" yelled a voice of a young man running down the streets of Munich. "Wait up Al!" yelled another young man's voice from behind. These two young men were the Elric Brothers.

They hadn't found a clue containing information about the uranium bomb's that were going to be used in an upcoming war. It had been about a year since that faithful day that the two worlds came into contact. Not many in the scientific world had heard about it, actually, no one had. This was a good thing for the Elric Brothers. Since they were just children of course…they weren't able to get information containing war plans, weapons, or secret parties, like the Nazis or the Thule Society. Instead, they planned on finding a way home.

"Here it is, Brother." said Alphonse Elric breathing hardly from his run.

The two brothers were outside of the building. It had been abandoned since Eckhart last used it. Windows were broken, cobwebs covered corners and knickknacks. The building had been covered by vines, and the doors, and some windows, had been covered and blocked by wood so no one could ever go in. This building was forbidden to anyone, but no one ever went in. Just by the look of it, gave the people of the city a fright.

Alphonse and Edward Elric started pulling the wooden planks out of the door way and placed them aside. They slowly approached the room that had been used to get Eckhart to Shamballa. This place brought back horrible memories for the two young men. Alphonse started to look around and dust the cobwebs off some objects. The aircraft Edward had flown back in was still there.

"Look Brother…Remember this?" Edward's little brother pointed at the aircraft.

"Oh yeah. Well, come on Al…if we're going to do this we better get going." Edward said while hustling up to where the transmutation circle had been drawn from the year back.

Small parts of it had faded away, so, Edward and Alphonse had to draw them back. Both of them found a piece of chalk left on the floor and started on the lines. Some parts of the circle had completely been erased so it took some time to do so. A couple minutes later they had finished completing the transmutation circle and were ready to go on with the process.

"Ready Al?"

"Ready Brother."

They weren't positive that it was going to work, but they had to try. Edward had remembered what his Father, Hohenheim, had told him when he was sixteen. "Everyone has a small version of the Gate inside them…" Edward had told his little brother about this and that made Alphonse more confident about what he was doing.

"Okay! 1…" started of Ed.

"2…"continued Al.

"And… 3!!!" they said in unity.

They waited for a while and nothing happened.

"Hm…"Ed pondered for a second about what just happened.

"It's okay Brother. At least we tried…" Alphonse tried to cheer up his brother.

Suddenly blue and white flashes started to come out of the circle. Then some kind of yellow light came out as well. Maybe it did work.

The two brothers started to look around and look at each other. "What's happening Brother?" asked Al. He seemed worried, perhaps it is because it reminds him about the day they transmuted their mother. "I don't know Al…but I think it might have worked." Ed's voice had started to fade and so had Al's. They were uncertain about what just had happened or what is about to. The flashes of light had stopped and no one else in Germany had seen this happen…the building was off limits is all they knew. No one else had known about Alchemy…except if some knew they all said it was just some sad excuse for magic and that it did not exist.

Back in Dublith, Amestris everything had been like it usually was. Sig still worked in the Butcher shop, children playing on the streets, and people living their lives, but something was missing.

Sig had just come back from visiting Izumi's grave and came back to the shop. "Ugh…It is very lonely here without her." Sighed Sig. He really missed her.

Ed and Al were lying on a grassy plain, somewhere unknown to them. Edward started to open his eyes. "WH-where am I?" He started to sit up and look around. "Al...ALPHONSE!" Edward stormed off to where he saw Alphonse lying on the grass, looking…older, but he was Alphonse for sure. "Hm?" Al opened his eyes to see his brother looking worried. "Brother? Where are we?" Alphonse started to sit up, but noticed that he felt different. He stood up and so did Edward, since he was sitting next to him.

Edward was 19 years old…it had been a year since he had last been here, or maybe less. His eyes were still golden, he had grown to about 5'9" or taller…and his hair was still in a pony tail. Alphonse….looked different…he didn't look like he did before they went beyond the gate. Al had his hair longer again, he seemed to be, about 6'3", he was the same height he was though…and looked to be around 18.

"Al…you look different."

"What do you mean?"

Edward started to laugh… "You look like you're around 18 years old, Al"

"WHAT?!" Al started to get worried. "I do feel different though, and my hair is longer too. Maybe you're right for once Brother." Al started to get comfortable with this change.

"HEY?! What do you mean "for once"?" Edward felt stupid once he heard this comment.

"Never mind. Hey, Brother…I think we're in Dublith!" Alphonse started to see familiar places.

"I guess you're right, Al" Edward started to notice everything seemed familiar to him, too.

"Brother, maybe we can stay in Teacher's home." Edward started to remember about Izumi and what she did last time they met, but he thought it wouldn't hurt. "Sure Al. What could she do to us now? Come on." Edward remembered his way around and started to lead the way. Alphonse followed behind, but he seemed worried about something. 'I should tell Brother what happened to Teacher, but we just got back. I think he'll find out later, though.' Alphonse started to think to himself. A few minutes later they had finally made it back.

Alphonse knocked on the door and Sig opened it. "Mr. Curtis! Nice to see you again." Sig had a startled look on his face, but processed all this information and made out a simple "Alphonse? When did you get back? I thought you were gone…so does everyone else. Oh! Please come in." Alphonse walked in and behind him was Ed, with a big grin on his face. "Oh. I see Edward is here too!" Sig gave him a big smile. "Yep! So where is Teacher?" He asked curiously. Alphonse and Sig had a sad look on their faces. "Make yourselves at home. I have to go back to work, I have customer." Sig said leaving to attend his customer that had just walked in. "Why didn't he answer my question? Al?" Edward was getting more curious every passing minute.

"Br-Brother, Teacher…is dead." Alphonse said tearing up. Edward had a stunned look on his face. He couldn't believe it. The women who cared for them, taught them alchemy, was dead and Edward just couldn't bear it. "WH-what? Teacher dead?" "Mhm." Al had a sad look and he felt bad for not telling his brother sooner. "Can you show me to her grave, Al?" Edward wanted to pay Teacher a little visit. Al led his way out and went towards the grave yard. He finally made it with Ed on his tail. "Here it is, Brother." Al looked down at it. Edward decided to tell Izumi what had happened, even thought she wasn't with them anymore. "Hey, Teacher…I'm back home. I really missed it here. I just wish I could have known about your death earlier. I guess this is the result for…for you sin." Edward stated this looking at the grave. "Me too teacher. I missed you a lot. I brought Brother back." Alphonse said with a fake smile on his face.

After a few minutes later the Elric brothers started to head off to the house. Sig had left food out for them and left a note saying he'd be gone for awhile, but would be back soon. Ed and Al sat down and ate. "Al, I'm going to call Mustang." Edward went off to the phone before he heard Al ask why.

"Hello?" Asked the Colonel from his office. "Hey, Mustang…" Edward was cut off… "Oh. I see FullMetal is back from his trip." Stated Mustang with some sarcasm. "Mustang Al and I are heading towards Central tomorrow morning" Edward said ignoring the Colonel's remarks. "Okay, FullMetal, but don't be late." With that they hung up. "Al. We're going to Central tomorrow." Alphonse had just finished eating and was surprised at what he had just heard. "So, this means that he is back in charge as the Colonel." Alphonse stated. "When you left he had dropped his rank as Colonel and given up Alchemy." Edward was surprised to hear that the "Great" Flame Alchemist was no more, for about two years that is. "Mustang dropped. Well, I think he's back to his old sarcastic…Bastard self." They found the room they used to stay in when they trained with Izumi and slept there for the night. Later that night Sig arrived and went to bed too.


End file.
